lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Man in Black's camp
| Last= | Constructed=Man in Black's recruits | Controlled=Abandoned }} The Man in Black's camp was where the Man in Black and his followers were camping. It was located on the east coast of the main Island according to the Man in Black's map. About Purpose }} The camp was established because the Man in Black needed confirmation that no one was left on the Hydra Island. His plan was to get everyone together that wanted to get off the island, including himself, which was his main objective. Once he got everyone together he would lead them to Hydra Island in order to fly away on the Ajira Plane. While the rest of the Man in Black's recruits rested in the camp, including Sayid, Kate, Claire, and the rest of those who decided to come with him after the Temple massacre , The Man in Black asked Sawyer to take a walk with him. They eventually came upon the coast overlooking Hydra Island. The Man in Black gave Sawyer instructions to take an outrigger over to Hydra Island for a recon mission. Events }} Kate sat down to talk to a distant Sayid. She asked him if he believed "Locke" could get them off the Island and Sayid said yes. She asked if he was okay and he said that he was not. Claire suddenly attacked Kate from behind, trying to stab her in the throat. Kate screamed at Sayid for help but he looked on disinterestedly. "Locke" appeared and roughly threw Claire off of Kate, saying that Kate did what she had to do by taking Aaron when she couldn't find Claire. He slapped Claire full in the face and told her that what she just did was completely inappropriate. Kate was distraught and when the Man in Black asked her if she was all right, she angrily yelled that she was not. }} Later, Widmore's team visited the camp with the goal of kidnaping Jin, which was acomplished. The Man In Black returned to his camp and found everyone unconscious. He leaned over Sayid and found a dart in his shoulder. He revived him and asked what happened. Sayid responded that he didn't know who attacked them. The Man In Black then became concerned about Jin's disappearance. Later, "Locke" sent Sayid on a mission to get back Jin from the people who took him. The Man in Black explained to Sawyer and Kate that they were waiting for Hugo, Sun, and Jack to join them because, just as they had needed to be together to return to the Island, so they also needed to be together to leave "this god-forsaken rock". Kate said that she didn't see the others joining them. Sayid returned from his mission. Sawyer approached Sayid but Sayid simply asked to speak with The Man in Black in private. }} During his private walk with The Man in Black, Sayid revealed that he was not able to bring back Jin, however he was able to bring back something else. He then revealed Desmond tied to a tree. The Man in Black apologized to Desmond for Sayid tying him up. Desmond said he didn't blame him, but as he had nowhere to run to there was no need. The Man in Black accepted it as a good reason against captivity and cut his bonds. The Man in Black said, "Do you know who I am?" and Desmond replied that he was John Locke. The Man in Black sent Sayid away saying that he was going to take a walk with Desmond. He offered his hand to Desmond and pulled him up saying that there was something he would like to show him. Reunion }} The Man in Black returned to the camp and told Sayid that they didn't have to worry about Desmond anymore. Hurley walked into the camp. Hesitantly he approached The Man in Black and asked for a truce so that no one would be killed. The Man in Black gave Hurley his knife and his word. Frank, Sun, and Jack then came into the campsite. Sun scanned the area for Jin. The Man in Black focused on Jack and greeted him alone, with Jack staring at him with extreme concern. The Man in Black gave a look of smug satisfaction. "Locke" said that he was hoping Jack would come and invited him to "catch up". On the way back to his camp "Locke" noticed that Claire was following them. Jack and Claire greeted each other for the first time since finding out they were half-siblings, and "Locke" left them to catch up. Claire said that as she never had much in the way of family it meant a lot to her that Jack was coming with them. Jack said that he had not decided yet if he was coming with them but Claire said that he has decided and that he did so the moment he let "Locke" talk to him and whether Jack liked it or not he was now with him. Abandonment }} At the camp, Sawyer talked to Hurley. Sawyer said that they were going to use Widmore's sub to escape the island. Kate explained the plan to Sun nearby. Sawyer said that as Sayid was with the "dark side" he was not invited. Just as Sawyer was telling Hurley to keep the plan a secret Claire interrupted them. "Locke" came to the center of the camp and said how nice it was to have everyone back together again. Suddenly Zoe arrived to ask "Locke" to return what he had taken. "Locke" said he didn't know what Zoe was talking about. Zoe used a two way radio and confirmed they had a fix on her position and asked that they show them what they were capable of. An artillery shell exploded nearby. Zoe gave "Locke" until nightfall to return what he took and left the radio for "Locke" to make arrangements. }}The Man in Black decided to abandon the camp and move his group to a beach across from Hydra Island. He told the camp to gather their things to head over to Hydra Island and get on the plane. He gave Sawyer a rough map to get a boat and to bring it to collect them all and take them to Hydra Island. Sawyer told Jack that he wasn't going to rendezvous with "Locke" but wanted Jack, Sun, and Hurley to meet them at an old dock where they would go to Hydra Island to meet Widmore with whom he had a deal. "Locke" led his 23 strong troupe toward the rendezvous point. "Locke" dropped back concerned that Sayid had not joined them. He told Cindy he was going to find Sayid and ran off. Jack took the chance and gathered Hurley, Sun, and Frank, and they left. Claire observed and followed them. ru:Лагерь Врага Джейкоба Category:Island locations Category:Locations